More Girls from Another World: A Girl's Jealousy
by kyoluver15
Summary: The sequel to the first hit, this is about Yume and Usagi fighting over one guy they like. Find out who the guy likes and what will happen!
1. Sucked Back into the Book

_**More Girls from Another World 2**_

Hi there everyone! I'm back with the sequel to the last story! This story will be a trilogy so if you can, try to keep up with it! This story will be based on my friend Usagi and Yume's life. ENJOY!!!

If you don't already know...

Disclaimer: I do not own the fushigi yugi characters or any other characters from mangas or animes, but all the other people in here are my friends and I! Here are our names! The second sets of names in the line are the nicknames and the first are the real names. Hope you enjoy yet another one of my stories. P.s. please don't ask where this story came from U. It's a very long story... On to the actual story!

Jennifer: Aoi

Hayley: Usagi

Brittany: Izumi

Jenna: Emi

Megan: Yume

It was night, the stars hanging in the sky and the moon showing perfectly and crescent shaped; it was the kind of thing you would see in a picture or painting. It was in France, adding to the stars, the Eiffel tower and the city lit up the night skies, making it a pleasurable thing to watch. A figure walks out on the balcony, perfectly placed in front of the Eiffel tower. A girl, with long blonde hair and beautiful clear green eyes. She wore a shear gown made of the finest silk. She leans on her railing and gazes out at the beautiful scene. Even though a world of beauty surrounds her, she seems unhappy in some way. Troubled. She abruptly woke from her troubled state to find a man joining her out on the balcony. She looked away quickly, blushing at the sight of him.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Usagi..." He whispered sweetly in her ear.

"Tasuki. Please..." She didn't pull away, she couldn't. She was in a trance, a trance called love. Sudden chills made her open her eyes. He was gone. She ran through the balcony doors looking for him. She found nothing. She ran down the stairs and out the front doors. She gasped, shocked. Tasuki was holding Yume in his arms. Yume was wearing the same thing Usagi was except her gown was blood red. Tasuki was pulling Yume closer and closer, so close if they got any closer they would be one. Her hands flew to her mouth and tears welled up in her eyes. Yume looked over at her friend and smiled evilly. She turned back to Tasuki and stroked his hair out of his face.

"Tasuki... If you want me then take me..." She whispered. Tasuki instinctively moved closer to her lips. Usagi fell to her hands and knees. She couldn't watch anymore. They were ever so close, too close for comfort, when Usagi screamed.

"NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Usagi? Usagi?" A voice said shaking her. Usagi had her eyes shut tightly and she was breathing hard. She was asleep in her bed and her mom had come to wake her up. "Usagi... You're gonna be late..." Her mom reminded her. Finally her mom grabbed her covers and yanked them off, causing Usagi to go flying through the air, onto her floor.

"OW!!!!" She yelled. She immediately jumped up off the floor rubbing her back and sides. "What the crap mom?!"

"Its now 8:05 and you're about to miss your bus!" She exclaimed. Usagi looked at her alarm clock, it was turned off.

"Crap!" She cried. She ran into her closet and threw on her uniform. She then ran into the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth at the same time. Unfortunately, she didn't quite grasp the art of multitasking, making her brush her hair with her toothbrush and her teeth with her hairbrush. She didn't pay any attention to her mother who was shaking her head in shame. Usagi ran into her room and grabbed her bag. Her little sister Yoko tripped her before she got to the stairs and ran past her.

"Nyah nyah." She commented pulling the bottom of her eye down and sticking her tongue out. Usagi didn't have time to beat her little sister up or yell, she was going to miss her bus! She jumped up and tripped down the stairs, landing in the most uncomfortable way. Her mother at the door sighed and handed her lunch. She grabbed it with her teeth and ran for the door. Her sister kicked her out of the way causing her to go flying into a wall.

"So sad! My older sister is such a loser!" She ran out the door waving her goodbye to her mother.

"Have a nice day!" Her mother yelled after her. She stared at Usagi rubbing her nose. Usagi heard a noise. It was her bus leaving. She ran for the door but ran into it instead of opening it. Her mother opened it for her and she ran out.

"Bye mummy!" She cried. Her mother waved and closed the door.

"I don't believe it. She's 16 almost 17 and she still can't manage to get to school with no problems." Her mother shook her head one last time and walked up the stairs.

"Awww crap!!!" Usagi yelled. The bus was slowly pulling away from the curb leaving Usagi behind. Her hand flew out as she was running. "Stop! Please stop!" She exclaimed. Her memory reminded her of what happened in her dream that night. Suddenly...WHAM!!! The bus had stopped and she ran into it. Laying on the ground a guy from the bus came around to help her up.

"You know Usagi, you need to learn how to stop doing this everyday." He said. She rubbed the back of her head and laughed.

"Yeah, I know, I already have enough bruises!" She complained. Her mind briefly went back to the dream but discarded it as a passing by thing. Usagi never would have had a clue that on the other side of town, her friend Yume had the same dream but Usagi had taken the man in her dreams.

"Hey Yume!" A girl's voice called from behind. Yume turned around to fine her friend Emi running behind her. "Look! I am a wee little school girl!" She added running like a girly girl. Yume smiled. She ran over to her friend the same way she was running. They skipped into homeroom together as the bell rang. The teacher was pleased that they made it to the room before the bell rang but was still a little peeved that only one person still wasn't there. She sighed and walked to the front of the room.

"Everyone's here except a certain someone I presume?" She asked. Everyone nodded and she made adjustments on her absent tee list and the door flew open.

"I'm here! Am I late?!" Usagi cried.

"Yes, again." The teacher answered.

Izumi had a time watch in her hand. "Yes, you are late, but getting better. Only a minute and twenty four seconds late!" The class clapped for her and she rubbed her head blushing.

"Heh heh. Thanks." She replied. She took her seat next to Aoi who was reading a manga. Yume paid no attention to them. She was staring at the hottie in front of her. All the fushigi yuugi characters from the book were divided into classes. Taka and Miaka transferred to the high school the girls were at but they were in a 2-A. Tasuki and Chichiri were in the girls' class, 2-B. Nuriko and Hotohori were across the hall in 2-C. Mitsukake was by himself in 2-D and Tamahome was in 2-E.

Yume couldn't bring herself to take her eyes off Tasuki, sitting in front of her. She stared at the back of his neck so hard, it looked like she was trying to burn a hole in the back of his head. Emi finally noticed and placed a hand on Yume's shoulder. Yume looked over at her.

"Give him is neck back please." She pleaded. "I mean I know guys have to have sexy necks but geez. Let him keep his." She giggled. Yume smiled and pushed her playfully. The day passed by quickly and at the end Yume ran up to Tasuki to talk.

"Uh, hey!" She said.

"Hey." He answered.

"Um, about when we supposedly died in the book, thanks for going with me." She blurted out.

"Oh, that? It was nothing. I figured you were probably scared right? So I just tried to make you feel better." He explained. For a second she stopped walking but quickly caught up to him.

"So, uh, I was wondering if you would like to do something soon, you know, like go watch a movie or something?"

"Movie?" He asked.

"Yeah, its like moving pictures with sound."

"Oh yeah! That! Actually, I was gonna ask Usagi if she wanted to go. You can come too if you want." He offered. Yume stopped walking and looked down at the ground.

"No... That's alright." She said turning. She ran away before Tasuki could say anything else. 'I don't want to be a third wheel.' She said in her mind. Tasuki watched her run away and scratched his head.

"Wonder what's up with her."

"Today was so tiring!" Usagi complained walking to the library close to her house. She walked in to find a new, young Librarian greeting her. She didn't really recognize her but something about her hair did strike her as familiar. It was short and brown like a guy's haircut. (A/N I don't think I ever mentioned this but all of this is taking place in Kyoto. I just love it there because of the first part. Kyo!)

She left the thought and looked around for the latest manga. She found the manga for the Universe of Four Gods. She gasped and picked it up. She flipped through it and her eyes grew wider. Everything that happened to them in the actual book was in the manga. The people even looked exactly like them. She took the book and ran to the front desk. She gave the book to the new librarian and the librarian rang it up.

"Universe of Four Gods huh?" She asked. Usagi nodded. "I've heard of this book. It's supposed to be some weird one where you get your wish at the end right?"

"No, this one isn't the one you're thinking of."

"I wish it was. Then I could figure out what to do about Nakatsu and Izumi." She complained. Usagi's eyes lit up.

"Nakatsu? Izumi? You mean Izumi Sano?!" She threw her hands on the table in front of her and got real close to the girl's face looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah, do you know him?" She asked.

"By any chance is your name Mizuki?" A dog from behind her answered the question. "Yujiro?"

"How do you know me and this dog?"

"Duh! There's an awesome manga about you guys! What happened between them and you?!" She asked worried. "What happened to Dr. Umeda?!"

Mizuki laughed. "Nothing's wrong with Dr. Umeda. He took a trip to Tokyo. I guess he really needed some time on his own." Mizuki giggled. Her expression suddenly became serious. "As for Izumi and Nakatsu, they are still in Osaka trying to figure out their feelings and what's going to happen next."

"What do you mean?"

"Well they sorta got in a fight over me." She explained.

"Oh..." She answered.

"Yeah, it doesn't make me feel too good either. Now its like I have to choose one of them and I can't do it. I wish that soon, my happy ending will come." She handed Usagi the book and went into the back to feed Yujiro. Usagi walked out of the Library and down the steps.

'I hope I'm never in that kind of situation.' She thought as she pulled out her cell phone to call one of the girls and tell them about her discovery.

On the other side of town. Yume was trying to figure out why Tasuki liked Usagi and not her as well. 'He knows that he could have either of us but he doesn't choose us both? Why doesn't he like me? Why her?' The more Yume thought about it, the madder she got. 'She is going to steal him away from me!' She thought. She jumped out of her bed and stood up glaring into time to find where Usagi was. She was on her cell phone talking to someone walking away from the library. Yume had energy coming from all around her now. 'It won't happen.' She told herself.

"I'm not letting you have him!" She exclaimed. She unleashed all her anger that had been growing and then pass out.

"Yeah! This book it the book isn't it?! It made itself over again!" Usagi exclaimed. A sudden force hit her and she gasped.

"What's wrong Usagi?!" Izumi asked. Tasuki suddenly started yelling from the background. "What's wrong with her?!" He asked worriedly. (A/N don't ask why he was at my house...) The book fell from her hands and opened to the beginning page. A bright red light shown from the book sucking her in. The book closed and lay on the front steps of her house.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. A New Story Unfolds

_**Chapter 2**_

"Miss?" Someone shook Usagi awake. "Miss, are you alright?" The voice asked. She focused on the person in front of her. It was a woman that looked like... Nuriko?

"Houki?!" She asked.

"Yes, do I know you?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, its me your highness. Its Usagi of Suzaku!" Houki looked at her confused.

"Miss do you have amnesia? Are you sure you're all right? I don't believe I have ever seen you in my life."

Usagi stared at her. "Houki... Is this some kind of joke? How do you not know me?! The last time we were here we saved this world!" She exclaimed upset. What was going on? She thought.

Houki tilted her head puzzled. A voice called out from behind her.

"Houki! What are you doing this far away from the palace?" A man asked her. He gasped for breath. "You..." He said looking at Usagi. He instantly fell to his knees and praised her.

"Jiro, you do not need to praise me here in the daylight where everyone can see you." Houki pleaded.

"But I must. For standing in front of you is a priestess of Suzaku. She saved this world from total domination of the Seriyu warriors!" He explained. Houki looked Usagi up and down and then pointed.

"Her? She is a Suzaku priestess?" Usagi felt a little offended. "Yes, she may wear weird clothes but how can we be sure that this person here is a Suzaku priestess?" She asked.

Jiro jumped up from his current position and smacked her over the head. "Don't be so rude! Welcome your guest! She has come to save us again!" Houki rubbed the back of her head and looked at Usagi.

"But..." She jumbled around Usagi, poking her in the stomach, messing with her hair and looking between her legs. "Is she human?" She asked.

"Houki!" Usagi yelled. She jumped away from the girl.

"Highness!" Jiro hit her over the head several times. "Where are your manners?!" He complained. He turned around to Usagi and bowed. "Please excuse her, this isn't the lady Houki you believe it to be. This is actually her granddaughter." He explained. Usagi laughed and waved her hand.

"Oh no problem at all! Its fi- GRANDDAUGHTER?!?!?!?!"

"Yes, this is lady Houki's granddaughter. King Boushin's daughter."

Usagi's eyes popped out of her head. She went into a swirly whirlpool of thought. 'So if this is Houki's granddaughter, how many years have passed?! Twenty? Thirty?! How can this be? It's not possible! We haven't been gone that long! Have we? Was Prince Boushin even born when we left?' Sudden movement in the corner of her eye interrupted her thoughts. She grabbed Houki and jumped just in time to dodge several arrows aimed at them and the only thing they hit was Usagi's cell phone.

Yume awoke, dizzy and with a throbbing headache. She walked out of her room to find her room wasn't really her room. And she wasn't really in her house. She was in a palace. A huge palace that didn't look familiar. She wondered around, falling and tripping every once in a while. She made her way to the shrine room to find that it wasn't Suzaku's shrine. It was Seriyu's and she was actually in the room with no problems what so ever. She wasn't forced out. What did it mean?

"Um, excuse me... Priestess?" A voice from behind her asked. She twirled around to find a guy that looked exactly like a boshi twin except with blackish brownish hair. This one had natural streaks of gold. Yume's jaw dropped. This hot guy just suddenly walked to her and placed his forehead against hers. "You seem feverish, are you alright?" He asked. He placed his hand on her forehead, removing his forehead from hers first.

"Uh..." Yume was at a loss for words, she was too stunned by the hotness of the guy she had just met. She regained her current state quickly though. She shook her head and turned away. 'What am I doing? I like Tasuki! Tasuki!' She shook her head over and over.

"Priestess?" He asked again. She realized what she was doing and stood.

"Um, who are you?" She asked.

"Me? I am Amiboshi, Lord Nakago sent me to check on you."

"You're Amiboshi?" She asked. She strictly remembered him having greenish hair but it didn't matter. He was hot! 'No! No! Tasuki!'

"Are you alright? I mean I know that you don't know you come from a different world, but still, you are acting a little strange." He looked Yume in the eyes and she blushed trying to look away.

"Ah... I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Where am I?"

"You are in the Qu-Dong Empire." He explained.

"Qu-Dong?! Why am I here?!"

"Your here to help us right? You can because you knew that we needed help? Our empire is about to crumble and Hong-Nan found their new priestess!"

"Huh? New priestess?" She asked. She realized they were in the book but who else was in the book with her that could have been the Suzaku Priestess? It couldn't be Usagi... Could it?

"What do we do? We lost contact with her!" Izumi said panicking. Tasuki started running around screaming his head off in the background. Izumi got annoyed and finally chased after him. She pinned him to the ground and lifted her fist in his face. "We are not going to panic, alright?!" She exclaimed. Tasuki nodded and Izumi got up off him. Tasuki sat up.

"So what do we do?" He asked. Izumi was deep in thought. For a minute she sat there thinking until finally something went off in her head.

"Oh!"

"What, you got an idea?" He asked hopefully.

"No! I forgot that my show is on! I'm going to miss it all!" She ran into the other room and Tasuki fell to the ground in defeat.

It was about ten minutes later when Izumi reemerged to find Tasuki on the ground asleep. She smiled and ran to get a blanket and pillow. She didn't want to wake him up or disturb him so she lifted his head gently putting the pillow under. Afterwards, she unfolded the blanket and placed it over him. He balled himself up and turned on his back. He looked like an innocent child the way he slept and all Izumi could do was giggle. She went and got her cordless phone and sat in on a couch. She called up Yume's first knowing her mom would be pissed if she called late.

Her mom picked up on the 4th ring. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hi, is Yume there?" Izumi asked.

"I'm sorry, I think she went out. She's not in her room."

"Oh, okay, thank you." Izumi hung up. 'Yume and Usagi are gone? This is bad...' She thought. She called Aoi and of course she picked up on the 2nd ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Hi..."

"Have you talked to Usagi or Yume today?"

"Nope. I thought you were talking to Usagi earlier."

"I was but we got cut off. She was telling me the Book of Four Gods was back or something and then she got cut off."

"Its back?!" Aoi exclaimed.

"Yeah... It is."

"Well were the characters sucked back in? Is Tasuki still there?!" Aoi panicked.

"Yes, he's still here. He's sleeping on my floor like a little child. Its so cute!" Izumi chirped.

"Well don't you think your mom will find it a little weird that he's sleeping on your floor instead of your second room that is now his?" She asked.

"I don't have to worry about that, she's not going to be back home until 9:00 tonight."

"Hm... How are you getting to the game tonight then?"

"Heh heh... I was going to go with my cousin..."

"..." It was silent on the other line. Izumi walked into her room.

"Yes, I know she's a little worse than me but still."

"A little? She scares the crap out of me! Although you do as well, but that's not the point!"

"I know I know, keep your voice down please." Izumi begged. She was on her bed looking around at her galaxy-decorated room. It had a mix of stars and moons and constellations.

"Well we have to figure out what happened with Usagi and Yume. I'll call the others to see what's going on. Go get ready for the game and write another story while you're at it! Please?" She asked. Izumi laughed.

"Okay, I'll see if I can. I still have to eat you know."

"Fine. Bye bye!" She said happily getting off the phone. Izumi smiled at the phone and looked at her computer in the corner of her room. She sighed.

"Must I really write another chapter? Another story?" She got up out of bed almost tripping over Tasuki and got dressed. Once she was dressed, she looked down at Tasuki. "So they're fighting over you huh?" She nudged him in the cheek. "I have a bad feeling about this." She predicted. Izumi had no Idea how great of a feeling that was. For in a book that refused to be seen, another story began. A story that could tear all of them apart, with no real effort.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Trouble is Always Just Around the Corner

_**Chapter 3**_

"Priestess? Are you in here?"

Of course Yume was. She was lying awake in her bed, crying tears of sorrow.

'It wasn't supposed to be this way.' She thought. 'I was supposed to be the priestess of Suzaku! Why is this happening? Why is Usagi the priestess of Suzaku? Why not me?! Why does she always get him...'

"Tasuki..." She whispered, sniffling. A warm hand touched her forehead from behind.

"Your fever seems to be down. Who is Tasuki that you speak of?" Amiboshi asked sitting down on her bed.

Yume wiped her tears and turned around in the bed to face him. "What are you talking about? I didn't say anything! You worry too much." She said laughing but inside herself, her heart was crying out for attention. Amiboshi gave her a worried look.

"Eminence..."

"See! There you go again!" Yume's eyes started to tear up again and she couldn't blink them back, for sure one would fall if she tried. "I'm fine! Stop worrying about-" Amiboshi lifted his hand to her eyes, stopping her in mid sentence. He showed her a tear that had landed on his finger. "Putting fake tears up there? I'm fine, really, I am." She wiped away her tears and turned back around in her bed.

Amiboshi wasn't so convinced but Yume just lay there, trying hard to fall asleep so she wouldn't just spill her situation. She remembered what happened to Tamahome when Suboshi found out about lady Yui and she wasn't going to let that happen to Tasuki.

Amiboshi raised himself off the bed, walked to the door and opened it. He looked back at Yume, hearing her sniffle many times.

"Yume, your eminence, I'm always here for you." He said.

Yume was flustered. She didn't move until she heard the door close. After she heard that comforting sound, she let out a long sigh. She heard a noise behind her and sat straight up looking through the room. Amiboshi was still at her side sitting in a chair he pulled up to her bed.

"Amiboshi..."

"Your eminence. Allow me to stay here and watch over you tonight."

Yume blushed and nodded. "Alright."

"Priestess Usagi? Could that really be you? You haven't aged a day! Are you here to save us once again?" Boushin asked. Usagi placed her hand at the back of her head.

"Actually, your highness, I'm not quite sure why I'm here. I was in my world and then all of a sudden I was here."

"Then the Gods must have sent you. We have been praying for your return for so long. This is truly a miracle sent by the heavens."

"Heh heh.." Usagi was thinking, 'Maybe for you... I have a game to go to! Gotta go see all the hot guys! Wait for me!'

"Yes, this truly is a blessing to have you back." Houki said happily. She looked so young for her age.

"Thank you." Usagi looked around. "Excuse me for being rude your King Boushin, but where is your wife?" She asked. The little Houki burst into tears, running into another room and the older Houki just closed her eyes and turned her head.

Boushin made a kind but painful face. He tried his hardest to smile but Usagi could see it was difficult for him.

"I'm sorry I asked. Its alright you don't have to-"

"No. It's just a question out of curiosity." He looked down at her. "My wife...she was...she was murdered along with Chiriko." He said.

Usagi's eyes widened. "Mur..." She couldn't finish. Boushin nodded his head. Usagi's hands flew to her mouth and she slumped to the ground. Tears came running out of her eyes.

"Well now you know..." Boushin gazed at her. "I'm so sorry! Boushin, Houki, please forgive me! I'm so sorry!" With that, Usagi jumped up and ran out of the palace.

"Priestess Usagi! Wait!" Boushin yelled after her.

"I think that really upset her." Houki said.

"I think so as well. I hope she is alright." Boushin prayed.

Usagi was running through forest and brush crying. She felt so helpless.

'I need someone, I can't do this! I just can't! I don't care who it is, I need someone here to help me! I mean how could I ask such a question like that?! If you don't see the queen, she isn't out running errands somewhere, of course she would be...' Usagi tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. 'Why am I the only one here? How did I get back in this book in the first place? I can't do this alone! I need you guys. Help me! Help me...' Usagi pleaded over and over. 'Help me... Help me... I need my friends! Aoi, Izumi, Emi, Yume! Help!'

In the other world Izumi was just about to walk out her bedroom door when she started feeling weird. She collapsed on the floor next to Tasuki creating a loud thumping sound. She held her head. 'What's going on? It's Usagi! What's wrong? Is she in danger?!' Tamahome burst into her room and found her on the floor. (A/N he was also living in her second room with Tasuki.)

"Izumi! Are you alright?!" He said out of breath. He had run all the way to her house from the activity bus and in her room. At that moment, the light grew and swallowed the three of them.

Aoi was running towards the library with Chichiri and Nuriko looking for some sign of the book. Aoi was out of breath but she kept running.

"Aoi! Are you sure you're alright?" Nuriko asked.

"I'm fi-" Aoi tripped and fell to the ground. She grabbed her stomach and started breathing rapidly and hard.

"Aoi!" Chichiri and Nuriko exclaimed.

"Crap. It's her." (A/N not in a mean way. As in 'she's in trouble...' or somethin...)

"Who?" Chichiri asked. A light unleashed itself from Aoi's body sucking the three into a whirlpool of light.

Miaka was currently sleeping and Emi had crept into her room. She had a knife in her hand, ready to stab. Taka came flying in.

"What are you doing now?!" He exclaimed.

"Uh, peeling apples?" She answered flustered.

"Where's the apple?" Taka asked. Emi looked down in her hand to find nothing but wood.

"I mean I was carving wood!"

"In the dark and in Miaka's room?"

"I was lonely so I went into Miaka's room and... and I work better in the dark!" She creatively made up an excuse.

"Stop trying to kill her in her sleep, Emi!" Taka exclaimed. He swapped the knife from her hands.

"But I really do believe that she is some spy out to get us! Why don't you believe me?!"

"She's not out to get us. She's sleeping!"

"For now..." Emi said raising a hand to her chin stroking it. Her eyes went blank and she fell to her knees.

"Emi?" Taka asked.

"Taka...help..." She said falling to her hands. Taka placed the knife on a nightstand nearby and went to her aid. Miaka started groaning. She and Emi glowed with an eerie light.

"What's going on?" Taka asked. There was no time to answer the question. The rest of Emi's body fell to the ground lifelessly and she was absorbed through the light in the floor. A light in Miaka's bed consumed her and Taka grabbed her hand trying to save her but was sucked in as well.

Mitsukake, Hotohori, and Yui were all coming back from a store. They were all laughing but Yui got dizzy.

"Yui? Are you alright?" Mitsukake asked. Hotohori was off in his own little world thinking about Nuriko. Yui took a sharp breath in and passed out. Mitsukake caught her and Hotohori still hadn't noticed. "Yui! Yui!" Mitsukake tapped her cheek a few times. A bright light came out of her body and consumed Mitsukake and the still love struck Hotohori.

A sound came from behind Usagi. She was startled. She didn't look behind her. She simply got up and started running in the opposite direction. Footsteps followed her. She knew it. Someone was after her. She ran as fast as she could, trying to escape her stalker. As clumsy as she is, she tripped over her foot and fell hands first. The footsteps stopped at the base of her feet. She turned around, face to face with a mysterious stranger.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. HuanLang or Not?

_**Chapter 4**_

"I'm sorry if I startled you. I couldn't have you going off and saying that there was some stalker in the forest now could I?" A guy about 17 said.

He had black hair and when the sun hit it, it reflected blue. He was tall and slim with a medium build. He was wearing baggy black pants that were sort of falling off him and he was sweating a little. For some reason he reminded her of someone.

"Oh, oh uh..."

"Ha ha." He laughed. He held out his hand. "Let me help you up." Usagi looked at the hand and after what seemed like an hour took his hand.

"Uh, thanks." She said.

"You're welcome. What's your name? I haven't seen you around here."

"Oh..." She was going to blurt out that she wasn't from around there but she couldn't exactly say she was from a different world so she declined. "Uh, I'm Usagi and it is a pretty big town."

"Oo-sa-gi? Weird name... My name is Huan-Lang, nice to meet you. Are you lost? What is a girl like you doing out in the forest?"

"I could ask you the same thing! If you're not really a stalker what are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Me? I'm training. I come to the woods to practice my fighting skills."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"You never answered why you're here."

"Oh, uh..."

"You got lost didn't you..."

"Okay! Find so maybe I got lost! So what! Stop making me feel bad!" Usagi turned on her heel and ran from him.

"Hey! Wait!"

KA-LONK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Usagi turned around to find Huan-Lang had been hit over the head with a rock in Tasuki's hands.

"T-Tasuki?" She asked. Izumi appeared behind him.

"That evil man. Trying to steal one of my best friends away. He deserves what he got!" She nodded. Tamahome looked down at the guy on the ground.

"Doesn't he look a little familiar though?"

"What does it matter? We saved Usagi from him! We wouldn't have to have saved her if he was a good guy!" Izumi ran over to Usagi. "I'm so glad we made it time!" She exclaimed hugging her friend.

"Uh... Izumi..."

"Mm hm?"

"He was a good guy. He wasn't trying to hurt me or anything... I was just sad that I got lost. He actually would've probably helped me out of this forest."

Izumi's eyes widened and everyone looked at the motionless body.

"Uh..." They all said.

"Tasuki did it! He killed him! I told him not to but he just refused!"

"What are you talking about?! You were the one that suggested it in the first place!"

"But you're the one that committed the action!" Izumi stuck her tongue out at Tasuki.

"Hey..." Tamahome said. Everyone looked in his direction.

"Yeah what?"

"I think he's alive."

"Think! Think?! Hurry! Lets get him to the palace!" Izumi exclaimed. She jumped up and picked up the limp body. She threw him over her shoulder and ran off.

"Wow. When she puts her mind to something, she really can accomplish anything." Usagi said and the others nodded.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Huan-Lang asked. "And where are we?"

"Ha ha... let me explain. My name is Izumi and we all thought that you were attacking our friend over there." She pointed to Usagi. "So my friend hit you over the head with a rock. Ha ha... Funny story huh? Sorry about that big bump though... Ha ha!" Izumi was surprisingly really nervous, everyone was in Tasuki's room. Izumi was sitting on Tasuki bed, Tasuki was standing next to the door and Usagi and Tamahome were standing next to the window.

"So uh... where am I?" He asked.

"We are currently in the Hong-Nan empire palace." Usagi explained.

"What?! The palace? What are we doing here?!"

"Hey hey hey! Enough questions! Lets hear about you! What's your name?" Izumi asked.

"My name is Huan-Lang." Tasuki's eyes widened.

"I've heard that name before..." Izumi said trying to place it.

"I have too and I'm hoping you come up with a different answer." Izumi disregarded that last remark. She looked at Huan-Lang and then at Tasuki.

"Holy crap! It can't be!" She stared back and forth between them.

"What is it?" Tamahome and Usagi asked in unison.

Izumi jumped up, knocking the stool down and backing away towards Tasuki.

"I'm confused." Usagi said.

(A/N right now I'm going to do something different but I was really debating if I should make it funny or not and the funny one goes, "Are you a man slave for the girls?" lol wow. Sorry just had to put it somewhere. lol.)

"Are you... can you possibly be... No tell me its just coincidence?"

"I'm guessing you got the same thing as me." Tasuki said.

"Tasuki, where is your Harisen? Don't you always keep it with you?"

"Yeah, its right here." He pulled out his iron harisen. He and Izumi ran out the door an outside leaving the others in the room.

"Did you understand any of that?" Tamahome asked.

"Do you think I understood that?" Usagi asked sliding to the ground.

"You two think you're the most confused?" Huan-Lang questioned.

There was a pause of silence.

"You win." Tamahome and Usagi said together.

Tasuki and Izumi came running back into the room. Izumi to the left side of the bed and Tasuki took the right. They searched all over the guy in the bed.

"I'm being violated of my personal space here!" He exploded.

"You know... Oddly, I'm very into him right now... Oh my god!!!" She exclaimed. She joined the Izumi and Tasuki finally figuring out what's going on.

"Okay! Am I the only one besides Huan-Lang that does not get any of this?!"

Everyone backed away from Huan-Lang.

"Are you going to explain now?" He said angrily.

"I would like to know as well if you don't mind." Tamahome added.

"Huan-Lang... Do you have a nickname?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah... Doesn't everyone?"

"What is it?" Usagi asked.

"Tasuki."

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. On the Lookout for More Celestial Warrio...

_**Chapter 5**_

The door slammed open, revealing the eavesdroppers, Aoi, Chichiri and Nuriko. Aoi, Chichiri, and Tamahome's fingers all pointed at Huan-Lang, almost speechless.

"TASUKI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" They all shouted together. Finally everyone noticed that others were in the room. Aoi's finger made its way to stroking her chin.

"Ah, I see. I thought that name sounded familiar."

"Where did you guys come from?" Usagi and Izumi asked.

Aoi continued ignoring their questions. "I thought that name sounded familiar..."

"Were you guys listening through the door?" Red-haired Tasuki asked.

"That does not matter!" Aoi balled her palm into a fist. Her hand shot back out pointing at the black-haired Tasuki once again. "You!" Her palm opened and faced upwards as if she were lending a hand. "My brotha! This is the appointed time! Your destiny awaits you! Come! Let us fulfill our destiny!"

(A/N laughing hysterically to the point where tears are streaming down my face I am so sorry!!!! I just had to put that in! Along with another one I think you guys might like... oh and if u haven't seen comic party... u probably wont get what just happened. So don't worry about it!)

"So you have it figured out?" Izumi asked.

"TELL US NOW!!!!" Tamahome insisted.

"Tasuki... I think we need to calm him down." Usagi said.

"Alright, wait one second." Tasuki searched his pockets. He pulled out something small and hidden. He walked over to Tamahome and shook the object above his head.

"Tama, Tama, here's some cash!" Tamahome went on all fours and playfully tried to grab the coin. Izumi giggled. Tamahome came back to his senses, straightening up and yelling at Tasuki.

"Damnit Tasuki! I said not to do that anymore!"

"If you don't want it, I'll take it!" The black haired Tasuki declared.

"Here you go!" Tasuki threw the coin on the other side of the room, Tasuki and Tamahome followed like a puppies playing fetch. They jumped on the coin and started fighting over it.

"Aw!!!! They're so cute!!!" Izumi burst out giggling. Everyone except Izumi was a little creeped out. The black-haired Tasuki ran over to Izumi and rolled on his back with his tongue hanging out. Izumi giggled and rubbed his tummy.

"So getting back to what you were saying." Chichiri said.

Aoi had gotten contacts by now, but she was wearing her glasses at the time with her contacts in her coat pocket and with eye solution in the other pocket.

Aoi pushed up her glasses with her middle finger. "Ah yes. As I was saying..." She stroked her chin some more, the whole time she was talking.

"This is only a theory but bare with me will you? I think that the story reproduced the characters after they left to go to the other world."

"If that's true then the book-"

Aoi stopped her mid-sentence sending a cheery, intelligent glare.

"The book can make copies of itself and of the people in it."

"Wow!" Izumi stopped rubbing Tasuki's stomach and actually paid attention. "I never would have thought that this book had the smarts to do this! The book can never die! This book is too intelligent for its own good."

"As am I." Aoi stroked her chin. "Ah, if only I had a beard." Everyone stared at her in fright. Slowly everyone backed away from her.

"What is going on here? Am I the only one that is confused?" The black-haired Tasuki asked snapping out of his puppy state. Tamahome regained his pride and humanly instincts and stood up.

"I know this is a little confusing for you right now, but we will explain all later." He said seriously. The black haired-Tasuki stared at him a little creeped out. "You took my coin..." He said.

"It was mine!"

"Stop fooling around!" Nuriko said hitting Tamahome over the head. Surprisingly, he didn't go flying into the ground. Mouths dropped all over the room including Nuriko's. "Okay, we have a real problem here."

"Make that three more problems." Taka, Mitsukake, and Hotohori came running in the door.

"How'd you-"

"No time, the girls are unconscious and we don't know how to get them up. Mitsukake's powers aren't working. It looks like they're all suffering from something." Hotohori exclaimed. Everyone gasped. Everyone ran out the room except Tamahome. He stayed in the room with the black haired Tasuki.

"What the hell is going on?" Tamahome asked.

"That's what I would like to know!" Tasuki yelled.

Everyone ran to different rooms. Usagi ran to Yume's, Izumi ran to Emi's, Aoi ran to Miaka's and anyone that didn't go with those three went to Yui's room.

When Usagi got to the room she just burst through the door.

"Yu...me?" She stopped at the door. No one was in Yume's room.

'How is this possible? Everyone else is here but her. She should have been here too.'

Tasuki looked in behind her.

"What the hell? Where is she? Did she just get up and walk away?" He looked down at Usagi's shocked face. Her eyes started to water up. He placed a hand on her shoulder, shocking her.

"Tasuki?"

"Whatever you do, do not cry. I can't stand crybabies." He said wrapping his arms around her. She blushed slightly.

"Mm hm." She nodded wiping away her tears. "Thanks."

"Usagi! Tasuki!" Izumi called from down the hall. "Come quick!"

Usagi broke free of Tasuki's hold and ran down the hall, Tasuki a little way behind her. She ran into Emi's room in order to see Emi lying in her bed tossing and turning.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know, she's been like this for a while. I think that maybe she's waking up."

"Or she could be fighting something in her sleep." Tamahome said sitting on Emi's bed.

"Well how do we help her?" Usagi asked.

"We can't. She has to help herself." Mitsukake explained.

"What? We can't help her?"

Mitsukake shook his head.

Usagi's eyes glazed over creating her eyes to look hollow.

"Usagi?" Tasuki asked. She didn't answer. She fell to her knees crying.

"Why can't we help her?! Why? Damnit!" She cried.

"Usagi!" Izumi came over to comfort her but she pushed her away.

"What if she's about to die?! We have to be able to do something!"

"Think about this rationally, what can we do? I don't have my power anymore. It would take much practice to gain my power back."

"THEN START PRACTICING!!" Usagi screamed.

"Usagi! Usagi relax! There is another way." Usagi looked at Tasuki with hope in her eyes. "Think about it, we found another me didn't we? All we have to do is go find the other celestial warriors all over again and we'll find another Mitsukake."

"Yeah but didn't you see back there? The other Tasuki has the personality of Tamahome, which means that he's probably Tamahome on the inside but Tasuki on the outside."

"That doesn't really make sense..." Tasuki complained.

"Okay, uh, let me explain this in a way you'll get it..." Izumi thought for a second. "Nope, no possible way."

"That's cruel."

"Let me explain," Mitsukake tried. "If he has the soul of Tamahome but the exterior of you, then its most likely that he will have the powers of Tamahome instead of you. Plus there's the fact that he was found here instead of on your mountain, and didn't he say that he was training out in those woods? That definitely sounds like Tamahome to me."

Usagi got up from the ground but her head stayed lowered.

"So what you're saying is that even if we find the Mitsukake in the book, he could just be a different celestial warrior to what we're used to?" She said shuddering.

Everyone hesitantly answered. "Yes."

Emi groaned and immediately, Usagi's eyes flung to her. She watched her friend toss and turn and look as if she were about to die. She was sweating now, sweating badly. Usagi couldn't stand it.

"Okay," She lifted her head and looked Mitsukake in the eyes. "Please, try to gain your power back. You still have the training of a doctor so you can at least take care of her and everyone else right?" Mitsukake nodded. "Alright. Meanwhile, all the rest of us will go out and search for the others. Most likely, they will be in the same places considering they're just being remade by this dammed book." Usagi turned to face Izumi and Tasuki. "Are you guys ready?"

Tasuki and Izumi exchanged glances and smiled.

"Lets rock." Izumi said.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. When Friends Become Enemies

_**Chapter 6**_

"Does everyone understand what they're doing?" Usagi asked. Everyone looked square at the red-haired Tasuki. He had a blank expression plastered on his face.

"What are we doing again?" He asked. Everyone fell off of his or her horses comically.

"Oh my freaking gosh! How can you not understand by now?!?!?!?! We all explained it to you 3 times! Separately!!!!!!!!!" Izumi exclaimed.

"I'm a little slow if you haven't noticed."

"A little?" Aoi asked.

"Yep, I definitely noticed..." Usagi added.

"Okay! Well the more time we waist the less time we have if anytime to save our friends! So off we go!" Izumi turned her horse around and rode off in the direction of Lige-san Mountain.

"She's right. If you can't understand this then you should stay here and help with the patients." Mitsukake offered. He and Taka walked back into the palace.

"Well if you'd just explain one more time!"

"Tasuki, go help them, I'll take your place." Tamahome said.

"Huh? But don't you want to stay here for Emi?" He asked getting off the horse.

Tamahome looked at the palace and a bunch of moments he spent with Emi came flooding back to him. A sad smile rose to his face.

"No. I want to help her in some way. I can't do anything just sitting around here. I'm going to go find the new Mitsukake for her." Tamahome mounted his horse and looked down at Tasuki. "Look after her for me." He said before he rode off in the direction of Changhung.

"Aw.... Emi would be so touched right now..." Usagi thought for a second and then slapped herself. "No time to be mushy! I got to start looking! There might be a celestial warrior still in this palace!" Usagi dismounted her horse and was running up the steps when Tasuki called to her.

"Can I join you? There should be two constellations in this place right?" He asked.

"Sure why not? This palace is pretty huge..."

"I can help as well." Boushin added.

"But who will take your place Usagi?" Hotohori asked her.

"Ahem." A voice said behind Usagi. Houki II had appeared in an outfit much like the girl's school uniforms but more as a kimono mixed with a Chinese dress. Brilliant colors of red, gold and silver embroidered her outfit.

"Houki?"

"At your service. I'm ready to help!" Houki jumped on the horse and started to leave. "I'll be heading towards the biggest library in Hong-Nan!"

"Well we're going to go find Yume, alright?" Hotohori and Nuriko said leaving on one horse.

"Well, I guess its time to find myself huh?" Chichiri grabbed Aoi and they rode horse back to Daichi-San.

"Heh heh..." a person in a tree glanced on. "This is interesting; they're off to find their warriors are they? Hm..." The figure in the tree moved like a shadow and disappeared.

"Lord Nakago!" Chestnut-haired Nakago looked at his green-haired spy. He was kneeling on the ground head lowered.

"What do you bring me."

"News that will surely change the eminence's mind and perspectives."

Nakago cocked his head to one side and stared at his spy, which was also one of the celestial warriors for Seriyu.

"What is this news, Tomo?"

"The new priestess of Suzaku has sent out a search for her celestial warriors and I know where each one is going." He finally lifted his head with an evil smile sending bad vibes through the room.

"Man, this place really gives me the creeps..." Izumi whispered to herself. She was walking along a path to the thieves' mountain. While she walked by, she didn't have much to look at. A barren wasteland that had swamps and molding trees. The smell of rotting tree trunks was overwhelming but couldn't possibly beat the eerie sudden darkness and quietness the place had. The silence was almost deafening. Every once in a while, she would jump from a noise being made by an animal.

'Why don't I remember this place? I think I would remember a place as creepy as this wouldn't I?' She asked herself. A second later, a noise caught her be surprise. She looked around for the animal to come out somewhere but there were no other sounds, just three pairs of glowing eyes staring at her.

"Uh, hello?" She said with a shaky voice. A little stronger she said. "Come out! I know you're there! This isn't funny!" Rustling came from a bush behind her. The only noise in wasteland was the constant snarling, growling, and ripping of flesh.

"This is pretty serious huh? I mean you can barely use your powers... but why do you still have them at all?" Aoi asked.

"Years and Years of practice."

"Yeah, but if that was in the past then how do you still have your powers? That was in your other life..." Aoi quieted down.

"Why are you quiet all of a sudden?" Chichiri asked worried.

"I was just thinking-"

"That I'm not the same Chichiri?" Chichiri stopped their horse and looked back at Aoi.

"Well, uh, yeah..."

Chichiri smiled. "I assure you I am the same I have always been. I'll always be me, for you and you alone." Chichiri drew her near and they kissed lightly but only for a second.

Aoi blushed lightly. "I'll never doubt it again." The horse went riding off and Aoi held tight to her protector.

'I love this man. I will never love another. He will always be my only one.'

"Your grace, may I come in?" Amiboshi asked.

"Yes, you may enter." Yume looked towards the door where a silhouette stood.

"I have news that might make you upset but I thought you ought to know."

Yume braced herself. "Oh?"

"We had a spy watch over the Hong-Nan Empire for a while and now that he has come back, he tells us that they are currently looking for their celestial warriors."

"Do you know who is the new priestess?"

"She goes by Usagi."

Yume's eyes widened immensely. "Usagi?!" She cried jumping from her bed. "You must be mistaken! It cannot be Usagi! No! I won't let it be Usagi!" Yume thought things over in her head. 'If Usagi is the new priestess then she automatically gets Tasuki! I can't let that happen! I won't!' Another side of her rationalized.

'Okay, think about this Yume. She wouldn't go behind your back when she knows that you like him, right? That's what friends do! I know she wouldn't go behind my back.'

"Oh, there is one more thing priestess, it seems that she has a weakness. It happens to be a boy..."

Yume snapped out of her war of her mind. "A boy?"

"Yes, he seems to be very close to the girl from what our spy could tell us."

"What do we know about this boy?" Yume held her breath.

"His name appears to be Tasuki, he has red hair and is taller than her." Yume held up her hand, lowering her head.

"I've heard enough."

'Its happening. My dream is coming true... She's stealing him away...'

Yume lifted her head to make eye contact. "Well, we haven't introduced ourselves to any of them yet. Send Tomo and the other warriors to formerly introduce themselves. It is quite rude not to know your opponent."

"And the priestess?"

"If it is alright with you, I think we should go properly introduce ourselves in person."

"As you wish your highness."

'Usagi, you will not get away with this. Watch out, here I come...'

'Huh?' Usagi turned around to look down the hall. No one.

"What's up Usagi?" Tasuki asked.

"I just, uh, I'm just cold." She said rubbing her hands up and down her arms. Tasuki glanced at her with doubt. "Lets keep going. We have to find Mitukake's soul and the rest of the celestial warriors." Usagi started walking again. Tasuki reached out to her and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"You liar. I can tell when you are lying, you should know that. What is really on your mind?" He asked. Usagi blushed.

"Hey, uh, g-get off me..." She tried to break free of his grasp but failed.

"Tell me what's really wrong first." He pursued.

"I'm fine. I have no clue what you're talking about!" She ripped away from him, showing him her bright red face. "Lets keep going. This is no time to be in the middle of a hallway all alone." Immediately, Usagi wanted to take those words back but she forced herself to stay strong.

"What idiotic ideas are you getting in your head now? I never said I had feelings for you! I..." Tasuki blushed slightly. "Hmph. Well it doesn't matter what I say huh?" He trudged forward past Usagi. Usagi let out a sigh, her head lowered to the floor. Suddenly the cold room felt warm and it wasn't until she lifted her head did she notice that Tasuki had given her his cape-jacket.

"Tas-"

"Come on... We got some warriors to find."

"Mm hm." Usagi agreed. 'Tasuki, you really are so kind...' The scene faded to just her and Tasuki. 'But there is one thing I will never be able to tell you, because of Yume, I can never love you.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Beware Suzaku Warriors!

_**Chapter 7**_

"Is there any change?" Boushin asked.

"No. They have not moved nor have they responded to any treatment that we have given them. No matter what we do, they stay the same." Taka and the older Houki reported.

"And what about you, Mitsukake? Have you been able to gain your powers back?" Boushin asked with hope.

Mitsukake shook his head. "I have not yet regained my powers. Its as if they are being held inside of us or that they have been suddenly erased from our bodies."

Boushin sighed. "Okay, we must keep trying."

"What powers do you speak of?" The black-haired Tasuki appeared asking.

"Powers each one of us celestial warriors had." Mitsukake answered.

"What are they?"

"We don't exactly know what they are but if you have Tamahome's soul, then you can protect with your brute strength." Taka explained.

"Brute strength?"

"Yeah, but there is another that is stronger than you, and we will find them all soon so this will make more sense."

"Hm..." Tasuki thought. 'Brute strength huh?' He balled his hand into a fist, turning on his heel. He walked out the door.

"Wonder where he's going." Houki said.

'I've got to hurry. I've got to find him. I've got to!' Flashes of Emi refilled Tamahome's mind. 'For her sake, please let me find him...'

The lightning fast horse some how went faster and faster each second. Tamahome sped up; he was so close to the town that rumored Mitsukake had come from. He got closer and closer. He could barely contain himself. Finally he approached the city.

Slowing the horse down, he forced his urge of jumping off the horse and running to find Mitsukake to the back of his mind. He looked around to see the town was actually really quiet and there weren't that many people to be found. If any were even out, they were quite unfriendly or went into hiding when they saw him on his horse.

The town was devastatingly ghostly. It was almost too much to bear. He wanted to ask why this town was the way it was, but didn't have enough courage to ask one of the small children that ran from him. He did not want to scare any of them.

He decided that it was all right, he didn't absolutely need answers. He continued riding until he came upon a small hut. He didn't know if it was Mitsukake's but he got off his horse and walked up to the little hut. He knocked on the door that seemed to be almost ripped off.

"Um, hello? Is anyone in there?" He waited for an answer and when none came, he continued. "I'm looking for a man that is called Mitsukake... Or I think that is his name, could you point me in the direction of his house?" There was still no answer. When he almost gave up a small voice stopped him.

"There is a man nicknamed as Mitsukake," the soft voice whispered.

"Do you know where this man lives?" He asked.

"Up in the mountains... He's not much of a people person."

Tamahome looked up towards the mountains. "Thank you." He said running towards his horse and galloping away.

'This town is really weird but I'm happy someone was kind enough to say something.'

As soon as the person in the little hut was sure that Tamahome was gone, she came out.

"Well this will be interesting." A girl with green hair said.

"Soi, have you found him yet?" A voice in her head said.

"Yeah, I found him, and if I do say so myself, he is very good looking."

"Just remember you're not there to stake out guys. You're there to introduce and post pone his mission."

"Oh believe me. It is all my pleasure." She laughed evilly and disappeared in thin air.

"Excuse me, may I enter this library?" Little Houki asked.

"Oh, of course Ms. Houki. To what honor do we owe this?"

"Oh, I am looking for a friend in the library. If he is not in there then I do not know what to do!" She cried.

"Oh, go right in. If you can't find him then we have files you can look through."

"Thank you!" Houki ran into the library and took a quick look around.

'Uh.... How am I supposed to know what he looks like?' She finally thought. 'Oh crap, I am so doomed!' She walked around and examined everyone closely. She finally sat down at a random table and sighed.

'Of course, what good is it to come here if I don't even know what he looks like? And of course no one else came with me so this will be harder than I thought.'

"Excuse me miss..." Houki was shaken from her thoughts.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"Are you alright? You seem to be stressed."

"Oh, I'm looking for someone but then I remembered that I wouldn't know what they look like. I knew him when I was really little but I can't remember his face."

"Oh. That is a problem isn't it? Well if you think for a little while or you clear your mind, it'll come right to you."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, I hope you find who you are looking for miss." For the first time, Houki looked up into the person's eyes. She was caught by surprise.

The person left but Houki was still looking into her eyes. She reminds me of someone, someone I know. And those eyes....'

Houki jumped up from her seat. 'Its her! He's a her now!' She ran out the door hoping to catch up with the girl up somehow she lost her.

"Oh man, where did she go?" Suddenly, she caught a glimpse from the corner of her eye. "There she is!" She ran as fast as her little feet would carry her.

'I have to catch up to her! I have to know if she's her!' Before she knew it, she was running down an empty alleyway.

"I lost her again! Where am I now?" She asked herself. A growl from behind her stopped her dead in her tracks. She slowly turned her head around to find a beast behind her. "Uh... good doggie..." She said slowly turning around. The last thing she wanted, was to have her back facing the beast, it could attack at anytime and she would be more than helpless.

"My name is Ashitare..." It spoke.

"Uh... alright... uh... sit and stay... okay?" She started to back away but the beast kept coming closer. "No, stay..." She said calmly. Ashitare didn't listen. He kept coming towards her. One step at a time. Then the thing that Houki feared most happened. She was at a dead end and the beast called Ashitare pounced.

TO BE CONTINUED

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!**_


	8. Celebration and Deceit

_**Chapter 8**_

Hotohori and Nuriko rode as fast as they could to Qu-Dong. "Do you really think that she is there?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. They did the same thing to Yui."

"But then why did all the rest of the priestesses make it back to Hong-Nan just fine? Why would Yume be transported to Qu-Dong instead of Hong-Nan?"

"Well that's the mystery now isn't it?"

"Is there any possible way that we could be wrong?"

Hotohori thought it over. "Yes. We could be. She could still be in her world, but that doesn't mean we're going to stop looking."

"Our priestess is here. You are not mistaken by any means!" A voice called out to them. Hotohori stopped the horse and they looked around.

"Tell me I'm not the only one that heard that."

"You're not. I heard it as well."

"Up here you stupid fools!" Hotohori and Nuriko glanced upwards to find a crimson-haired suspect gather chi from a rod.

Izumi lay unconscious on the cold ground. A second later, she came to, taking in her surroundings. She sat up rubbing her head. "My head hurts, I wonder why…" She suddenly remembered the great fight against the wolves that attacked her. She checked all over he body and found not one tear in her skin. 'How can that be?' she asked herself. Suddenly she remembered her savior.

Izumi jumped to her feet. "That's right! That nice man saved me…" She looked around. "…crap. I think I'm lost. Where am I?!" She cried.

"Well currently, yer at ther bottom of Lige-san moun'ain."

Izumi jumped. "Oh! It's you…" Izumi took a better look at her hero. She jumped away. "Holy crap! By any chance, are you Mitsukake?" She asked.

"Yep, that's my name. How do you know me?"

"Oh my gosh! And you're young even! I always thought you were hot when you were younger! Well there's no time for me to be chatting away like this, we need to get you back to Hong-Nan pronto!"

"Hong-Nan? Why Hong-Nan? Who are you?"

"Oh! I have been a little rude huh?" Izumi bowed. "I'm Izumi Minamoto and if you'd be so kind as to willingly come to Hong-Nan with me then all will be explained." Izumi started dragging him to the nearest horse available.

"Not so fast. Do you think I'm going to let you get away so easily? You might have scared of my wolves but I won't be so easily defeated. Heh heh heh!"

Izumi and Mitsukake turned around to find a green-haired weirdo licking his lips as if he were thirsty, his eyes said he was thirsty for blood.

"No. It can't be…"

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tomo." (A/N i.j. he is a homo!)

KNOCK KNOCK. "Hello? Is anyone here?!" Tamahome was knocking on the door to the shack on the hill. He glanced around but saw no sign of anyone there. "If you are home please come out! I must speak with you!"

There was no answer.

"Geez, what is everyone in this town afraid of?"

"They're afraid of me." A girl came running up the hill with her long hair flowing behind her.

"Of you?"

"Yes. That is the case. They all flee from me thinking that I will cause harm."

"How could you possibly cause harm. You're the one that led me up to this shack right? I remember that voice even though you were whispering."

"Oh. Yes I am." Tamahome took a good look at her.

"You remind me of someone…" He said. Before he could place who, the girl reminded him that he still had to find Mitsukake.

"If he's not here then where could he be?"

"Well, there are some woods over there that he might be in." She pointed. "I heard he spends a lot of time in there."

"Well then, off we go." Tamahome grabbed his horse and helped the girl on. They rode off into the woods and the girl smiled. Tamahome threw himself off the horse and the girl after him. He started walking keeping the horse close to him. The girl walked behind him just staring into the back of his head.

"You know… you're very handsome."

"Oh really?" Tamahome said as if he hadn't noticed. "You are a funny little girl." He said never looking back but still walking.

"I'm not little." She retorted.

"Yes you are, you're very little with a cute little voice to match."

"You don't understand. I'm not a little girl." The sound of something light falling to the ground made Tamahome turn around. The girl was wrapping her hair in a bun with a ribbon, letting some still swing back and forth. She was wearing something totally different than before, her other clothes on the ground. She wore a short fighting Chinese dress with long slits up the sides and other fabric coming out of the slits.

"No…"

"Do you understand now former celestial warrior? I am not a little girl." The girl's voice totally changed with a tint of malice in it.

"Soi? Your hair is green! You're still alive?! What's going on?!"

"Yes you are right. My name is Soi, it's a pleasure to meet you but I can't let you find the new celestial warrior, it's my duty under our new eminence."

"New priestess? Who, who is your new priestess?"

"Eminence Yume."

"Yume?!"

"Ups-a-daisy!" The lady said pulling Houki to momentary safety on a roof top. Ashitare ran into the wall thinking he would attack Houki, knocking himself out.

"Thank you!" Houki praised.

"Your welcome. What are you doing here? This alley way isn't a place for a little girl, especially one that is the emperor's only daughter."

"Well I remembered what my friend looks like, and you reminded me so much of them. You have the exact same eyes."

"So are you trying to tell me that you have been looking for me young one?"

"Yes! You're the one I'm looking for! Sure you look different on the outside but you'll always be my friend Chiriko!"

The lady seemed surprised. "Lady Houki. How is it possible that you remember me? You were so young when I died. You were barely a yearling."

"You used to read stories to me and, and sometimes you would sing! You were the reason I started talking at 6 months old! I wanted to talk to you so bad!"

"How do you remember all this?"

"I don't know how, I just know that I do."

"I am referred to as a different name now. My name now is Nuriko."

"Fine! Nuriko! We need you! Come back with me please!" Nuriko glanced down at the defeated animal on the ground.

"Okay, let's go."

TO BE CONTINUED

IM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE IN FOREVER, BUT I HAD EXAMS AND GYMNASTICS AND MORE STUFF! But I am proud to say that I will be able to update a little more than I have been lately. So keep checking in!


End file.
